Ding, Dong, The Witch Is Dead
by TheWarrior12
Summary: A one shot story. Who would know in one moment all of Glinda's dreams would come true? But who would guess they would get taken away just as quickly? Gelphie.


**General Wicked Disclaimer**: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.

**Spoiler Alert: **There is some discussion of the end of the musical.

**Gelphie Disclaimer**: This story contains Gelphie (a.k.a. Elphaba and Glinda romance) If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Rating is T:** For violence and death.

**Ding, Dong, The Witch Is Dead**

Night after night Glinda would thrash in her bed as she tried to fall asleep, but the echo of the Wicked Witch's scream, when the bucket of water hit her, was too much too bear. It had been a year, yet the sounds of Elphaba and the visions of her would not fade. It was almost more than Glinda could bear.

"Oh, my Elphie, why did you have to go and leave me here?" Glinda whispered into the starry night sky. "You were never meant to die. It wasn't your time." The Good Witch soon gave up trying to sleep and got dressed to take a midnight walk outside among the gardens. As she walked she could swear she was being followed, but she pushed the thought from her mind. But the feeling didn't go away, so she whipped her body around and called out into the darkness. "I know you're out there, whoever you are, so show yourself." But there was no answer so Glinda repeated, "Show yourself!" After a second or two a Gale Force guard walked under the light his head was down as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Your Goodness, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to make sure your walk in the gardens was a safe one."

Glinda nodded her head as she replied, "That's quite all right. Just next time tell me when you're there."

"Yes, Your Goodness." The Gale Force guard answered, as he gave a quick bow before leaving. Glinda then headed back up into her room and laid on her bed just staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and images of Elphaba flooded her mind. Images of a green skinned woman that set her heart a blaze.

"I wish you were here, Elphie. That is what I dream about. You being here with me. How I miss you. I love you." Glinda whispered.

"I never thought absence could make the heart grow founder. Especially to grow more founder of me." A voice came out suddenly .

With a gasp Glinda's eyes shot open as she sprang up to see none other than the Wicked Witch of the West standing by her window. The Good Witch got to her feet as she careful made it over to the green witch. A long silence passed between them before the green witch finally broke it by speaking up.

"Glinda?" Elphaba asked, as she took a step closer. "Please say something."

"It can't be. My mind must be playing tricks on me. You're not real. How could you be?" Glinda replied, her voice soft. "You're just a vision because I know your dead."

Elphaba smiled as she rested her broom up against the wall before taking a few long strives so she was only a few inches from Glinda. "A vision you say?"

"Yes, a vision." Glinda replied, as she drew her hand back and slapped the green witch across the face. The Good Witch was shocked when her hand made contact with something and the slap echoed throughout the large room.

"Ouch!" Elphaba exclaimed, as she held her face where Glinda had hit her. "Well that was not the welcome I would have guessed you would give me."

"Elphie? Sweet Oz, Elphie!" Glinda shouted, as tears started to form behind her eyes. "You're alive!" Glinda wasted no time wrapping her arms around the green witch's neck. "I can't believe it. You're here. Oh, my Elphie, this is too good to be true."

Elphaba grinned as she pulled, the now sobbing, blonde closer to her and said, "Yes, I'm alive and I'm really here, my sweet."

"But...but...how can you be alive?" Glinda asked. "I heard your scream. I mean the water and you were...you..."

"Shh, be calm." Elphaba answered, before kissing the blonde witch on forehead. "All you need to know is that I'm not really allergic to water. That was a lie to make the Ozians think I was dead."

"But why didn't you come back and tell me you were alive? How come you didn't come back to me? Oh Elphie, I love you so much, so how could you NOT tell me?! Don't you love me?" Glinda asked, as she stared up into deep brown eyes.

"Of course I love you." Elphaba said, as she began to stroke Glinda's golden locks in a tender fashion. "I thought of you everyday. Being away from you pained me more than you can ever know. Never being able to talk to you, to hold you, to kiss you drove me mad. I couldn't tell you sooner because I wanted the Ozains to really think I was dead. I wanted them to have no doubt in their minds that I was gone forever. That meant I had to fool you as well. At least for a little while."

"Please don't leave me every again, Elphie." Glinda answered, as she clutched the green witch tightly. "Please stay with me or let me come with you."

"That is why I came." Elphaba replied. "Please fly away with me."

"I can think of nothing better." Glinda answered, as she latched lips with Elphaba's for a fiery kiss. The kiss overwhelmed them and when they were done they remained in the position of just holding one another.

Suddenly however the door flew open, at great speed, and three Gale Force guards carrying spears rushed in.

"Your Goodness, we saw something fly into your..." The guards stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what was going on.

"It's the Wicked Witch of the West! She's alive! GET HER!" Another guard yelled.

Elphaba pulled away from Glinda and tried to make a mad dash for her broom, but she wasn't fast enough as a Gale Force guard grabbed it first. The green witch breathed out deeply from her nose, and pulled away as she realized she was trapped. Elphaba knew it wouldn't be long before one of those spears the guards were holding drew her blood. So with a move as fast as lighting Elphaba seized Glinda's wrist and pulled her in to a passionate kiss. Glinda returned it with just as much force and she longed for more. The guards had different plans however, as one of them grabbed Elphaba and pulled her back far away, which broke the kiss. Before Glinda could think twice about the situation one of the Gale Force guards drew back his spear and stabbed Elphaba through the chest.

The Good Witch watched in horror as she screamed, "Elphie, Sweet Oz, NO!" Elphaba was almost smiling when the blade was removed from her chest. But the smile was more from being in pain than anything else. She swayed back and forth for a few moments before falling to her knees. One of her green hands was covering her wound in a futile attempt to stop the blood. Glinda rushed to Elphaba's side and caught her just before she fell onto the ground. "Elphie, oh Elphie, don't leave me."

"I'm sorry, my sweet, this wound is too deep and my body can't take it." The green witch whispered her voice consumed by pain.

"No, don't leave. You just came back to me. Please...I-I beg you. Oh, Elphie, I love you so much." Glinda answered, her voice distorted because of the tears that were forming.

"I love you too." Elphaba replied with a weak grin, as her eyes fluttered closed and her body became cold and limp.

Glinda then took a tighter hold of the green witch and pulled her against her chest as she sobbed loudly. The Gale Force guards could only look on in confusion and awe. "Why couldn't you have held out?" Glinda whispered through the tears to the lifeless Wicked Witch of the West, but the Good Witch knew all to well. Glinda knew Elphaba had held out as long as she could. It wasn't like Elphaba didn't want to. It was just that she couldn't.

"Your Goodness?" One guard asked.

"GET OUT!" Glinda shouted to them.

The guards looked a bit scared as they hurried out. After a moment or two one guard asked another, "I have never seen Glinda the Good so upset before."

The second guard nodded his head in agreement as he answered, "I guess some do mourn the Wicked."

The End


End file.
